Be Careful
by DragonGamer0713
Summary: Rule Eight in the Rules of Love series. Separated from the rest of the ODST team, Rookie and the newest member, Sasha, must put aside tense feelings aside and work together to avoid getting caught by the Covy forces. RookieXOC. Rated T for violence. NOTE: I am aware Rookie has the initials J.D, but I always referred to him as the name given in the story.


Be Careful

"Shit…" Sasha hissed to herself, shaking her head to clear out the cobwebs in her helmet. "Where is the emergency release?"

Four red blinking buttons alerted her of her next course of action. With a sigh, she punched them with her gloved fists, making the hatch pop open forcefully like a cap on a shaken up soda. Looking at her surroundings, she unbuckled herself from her seat and cautiously sat up, unaware of the gravity of her position. She's heard stories of drop pods falling in weird angles or pods landing on the edges of cliffs and buildings and then the soldier inside jumping out without looking, making a mortal enemy with the hard ground.

Thankfully for Sasha, the pod was only reclining a bit on a parking lot. With a grunt, she hopped out of the pod and grabbed her weapons, a silenced pistol and the very rare Energy Sword. Taking the sword into her hand, she smirked.

That weapon was a trophy from her last mission. The Helljumpers were ambushed by a rogue group of Elites. Sasha was able to kill one and steal his sword, and despite her inability to actually use it, she stabbed the last Elite in the back, protecting her leader, Buck.

Since then, she's been training with it, also building a recharging station for it, so it wouldn't run out of energy too fast. It took her many tries to get it right; several times, the station exploded when she worked on it, earning a lot of second degree burns and a few back issues thanks to shockwaves forcing her into the nearest hard wall.

The rest of the ODSTs thought she was crazy and longing for death based on her inability to give up on an impossible goal, but she proved them wrong when it finally did work and she became a swordsman with that sword.

Looking around, she hummed, "Where is everyone else…" she stopped mid-sentence when she saw a drop pod on top of an old Walmart. "Oh boy," she gulped, seeing how close that pod was perched to the edge. Deactivating the Energy Sword (learn very quickly that running with it activated is the quickest way to amputate a leg), she rushed to the abandoned building and ran around it to find the ladder to the roof. Climbing up and running across it, she sighed as she looked inside.

Knocked out inside was the Rookie, a ODST who's a bit run-of-the-mill to the point where even Sasha finds him boring most of the time. When he isn't sleeping, he's working out, and vice versa. He doesn't like to interact with the rest of the team, claiming that he's got social anxiety.

Apparently, it got worse when Sasha joined the team. With Rookie no longer being "rookie" anymore, she and Rookie didn't get along right off the bat. However, when she tried to meet him half-way in terms of partners and teammates, he refused. Sasha, now known as "Klicks" to the rest of the team, gave up on seeing him unless a mission is involved.

Hence, right now, Sasha sighed as she beat on the glass of the pod, "Rookie!"

He woke up with a start, looking around. Seeing Sasha in his view, he muttered, "It's you."

"Yeah, I feel the same way," she gave him a deadpanned response. "Watch yourself. You've got a long drop if you jump out."

"Back away," he shooed her away as he activated the emergency latch, similar to what happened to her pod. The latch popped off and falls down into the parking lot below. Rookie looked down and noticed how high up the pod was. "Oh boy…not as high like back in New Mombasa…but it will hurt…"

Sasha took a step and suddenly lost her footing, indicating that the edge had too much weight. The two ODSTs looked at each other as if they could share the same emotional response: Oh fuck.

She grabbed Rookie's forearm and barked, "Swing over!"

He obeyed, swinging his leg over the side and she pulled him away from the edge, making him stumble and crash into her. Landing on her back, she grunted, but heaved loudly when his heavy armored body crashed on top of her. "Off! You're very heavy!"

Rookie sat up in the push-up position, but looked over his shoulder as the pod he was just in, slowly crumble and finally crash to the ground below. "Wow…"

"You ok?" Sasha asked, poking the side of his helmet to gain his attention.

He forgot where he was as he leaped to his feet and helped her up, "Uh, yeah…thanks…"

"Yeah, well, Buck would have my head if I let you die." Sasha cracked her back and stated, "Let's head to the rendezvous point and meet up with the others."

Rookie nodded as he followed the armored female off of the roof. He still kept his distance from her, making Sasha wonder if he truly did have social anxiety or he was just a shy nervous guy. Looking at the drop pod, now laying down on the latch side, she whistled, "You would've been trapped in there."

"I know…" he sighed as he walked over to the pod and reached for his weapons the best he could. "Cover me."

"Done and done," Sasha commented as her sword activated in her right hand. Her eye veering to the radar in her visor, she didn't see anything coming, but she stayed on her guard anyway. Besides, Covenant forces have a very bad habit of ambushing when people least expect it.

Rookie managed to grab his silenced pistol and his silenced SMG, but he couldn't grab his grenades; his arm couldn't reach them. "Shit…"

"What is it?" Sasha called without looking at him.

"Nothing. Fuck it, let's go." He gave up on the grenades and walked towards her, "You got any spare grenades?"

"On my belt; take 'em. You know I don't use them."

Rookie reached and then suddenly stopped as if he was frozen. Sasha blinked and looked around to him. "Jesus, grow a pair," she muttered as she unlatched the grenades and handed them to him. "Let's go."

He didn't take that insult well, but he didn't speak up. He was a bit spineless around the team, but even more so around her for some reason. Rookie didn't know how to handle women, he concluded.

Sasha looked up, frowning, "The sun is setting. This is going to be hell."

"Stick to the main roads and buildings. Keep night vision on and only use that sword of yours as a last resort."

"Why?"

"It releases a glow and it'll attract Covy to us."

"Fair enough…" She had to admit that he had a point. A human with an Energy Sword will instantly spell trouble for both of them, especially if a Brute sees it. Deactivating it, she switched it for her pistol. "Happy now?"

"I'll be happy when this mission is complete and we can go back to the ship," Rookie spoke up, checking over his SMG quickly to make sure it wasn't damaged in the drop.

"Yeah, I guess."

"What are you? A battleholic?" he asked.

"A bit. I didn't join to be a fuckin' pacifist," she stated strongly.

Rookie muttered, "Such anger. You must have some serious baggage against the Covy."

"Let's just say…they destroyed my life and now I want all of them burning in the very pits of Hell. Have Satan piss in their eyes as Cerberus treat their bodies like chew toys!"

Rookie had to stop as he stared at her. "I don't think I'll ever get that image out of my head." Jogging to keep up with her, he had no idea why he asked the following question, "What happened?"

She grumbled, "Why are you asking me?"

"Because we're teammates."

"Teammates…Jesus, it sounds like you're entitled to know!"

Rookie on reflex, rose his hands up, "Hey! I'm not entitled. I'm just asking! Sometimes it's best to talk about these things."

"Well, I don't wanna talk to you."

"Why not?" He was then thinking, 'Why do I care?'

"Because…Covy!" she suddenly tackled him out of the way of a Grunt patrol, hiding behind road blockers. Sasha sighed silently as the two soldiers watched the patrol gibber as they walked down the street. "Shit, that was close…"

"Anymore patrols?"

Sasha looked into her visor and activated the map, paling under her visor. "Shit, the whole block is covered in Covy forces. We have to use the buildings for cover now."

"Will they connect us to the rendezvous?"

"The building next to us will lead us in that direction and then use the glass bridges that connect to the one across the street. Problem is, we'll be right underneath the Covy forces. I've got money saying we'll face snipers in the glass bridges."

"Fuckin' Jackals…well, what other choice do we have, other than rushing in, screaming 'Bonzai!'"

Sasha giggled a little, making Rookie blink and blush. "What?"

"I haven't heard anyone say 'bonzai' in a while, Rook. It was cute."

"Cute?"

"Yeah, well, let's take the former, although I'd kill to yell 'Bonzai!' as I rush into battle."

He nodded, "I think the former is the better option, yeah."

She nodded and the two were crouch-walking to the nearest entrance into the building. Walking into the building, they stood up and realized how deserted this place was. "Oh shit, this place…"

"It looks like a tornado hit this place." Rookie, suddenly acting like a man, walked in front of her, "Stay behind me. Cover our backs."

"Got it," she nodded, keeping a hand on Rookie's shoulder, so she was right beside him in this pitch dark environment.

As they advanced, the two frowned, seeing the carnage of the Covy forces. Blood all over the walls, bodies of men, women, and children littering the hallways and some of the apartments, and weapons all over the place. Rookie sighed deeply, "What monsters…"

Sasha's eyes hardened, her mind flashing to a scene she's seen too many times in her dreams. Massacred students, screaming victims, crying and sobbing wounded, and one little girl holding a pistol, smoking at the barrel. At her feet was the body of a Brute, its head blown in half.

"Remember you asked me why I joined?"

"Yeah? What about it?"

Her grip got harder on his shoulder, "This is why." Pointing to the bodies, she stated, "Call it revenge or justice. The Covy's will not get away with this."

Rookie nodded, gently placing his vacant hand on hers. "We'll win this war."

"Good. Let's move on."

Moving up the stairs to the floor where the glass bridge was, the two were very cautious in crossing it. Standing on opposite sides of the entryway, Sasha whispered, "On the count of three, I crouch and you remain standing, rush in at the same time and take down any Covies."

"Wait, on three or three then go?"

"It's faster on three."

"Gotcha."

"Ok? One, two…"

"Three!" Exactly on three, the two ODSTs rushed around onto the glass bridge and saw four Jackals on it. Four well-placed shots and the Jackals fell down dead.

Sasha smiled as she looked up at him, "Nice shot."

"Thanks. You too."

Suddenly, Rookie screamed as he fall to the floor, his right breast plate revealing a fist-sized crater. "ROOKIE!"

Looking down the bridge, Sasha gasped to see a Brute with a Beam Rifle on the other end. "Oh shit…"

The Brute smirked sadistically as he began to stalk forward, switching the Beam Rifle for a Gravity Hammer. Sasha quickly stood up and dragged Rookie's body away from the floor of glass and into the hallway. She rushed back out and took aim at the Brute, firing at it until she ran out of ammo.

It laughed, "Is that the best you can do?" A couple steps away would be enough for a lethal strike from the hammer.

She smirked as she took the hilt of her sword, "No." Activating it, the Brute gasped, while Sasha smirked, "This is." With a yell, she thrusted the sword into the glass floor, seeing it break into tiny pieces under the Brute's massive weight. It screamed all the way down, its body crunching when it hit the ground.

Sasha quickly ran back to Rookie, "Rookie!" She removed his helmet, revealing a dirty blonde military cut, angular faced guy looking to be at least in his late-twenties. "Come on! Rookie! Wake up!"

With a gentle slap on his cheek, he grunted.

"Oh good, you're alive."

"F-For now," he hissed in pain.

Sasha put her sword away as she opened the closest apartment and dragged him inside. Closing the door, she made him lean against a couch that was toppled over. "We need to get your armor off you."

He began to cough, making Sasha slightly panic, "Stay with me, Rookie."

"Gage."

"What?" she asked.

"Gage. My name is Gage. Gage Carlyle. You can stop calling me 'Rookie'."

She smiled a little, "You can call me Sasha, if you want."

"Sasha Klicks, right?"

"Yep. My callsign is also my last name. Kinda cool, I think." She removed his breast plate, revealing a good sized hole in his chest. "Oh fuck." Quickly grabbing a biofoam canister off her belt, she frowned, "Deep breath."

He obeyed and she injected the foam into his wound. With a groan, he closed his eyes and exhaled. "Feel any better? How's your breathing?"

"A little better…I can breathe better too."

"Good, but this won't last long. I need to find a medkit nearby."

"Are you crazy!?" Rookie yelped, "You'll get slaughtered if you go out on the streets!"

"I have a better chance of going out there and finding a medkit so you can continue living. If I don't, you will die in this room."

His hazel eyes looked up at her, "Are you sure?"

Sasha removed her helmet, revealing a pixie-cut brown haired woman, her bangs tinted reddish-purple. Her eyes were sharp and lethal, colored lime green. With a gentle smile, she said, "I won't let you die. I promise. I'll be back before you know it."

Before she got the chance to stand up, Rookie gripped her arm and pulled her to him. "Gage?"

His lips gently brushed her temple, making her blush. "Please…be careful, Sasha."

"I will." She stood up, gently touching her temple where he kissed. Taking her helmet again, she slipped it on and reloaded her pistol. "Remain quiet and stay down. I'll keep my comms open, but only use it for an emergency."

He nodded, "Copy that." Taking the comms piece from his helmet, he placed it directly into his ear.

She slowly walked out and closed the door behind her. Despite the ruckus of the breaking bridge and the dead Brute, everything seemed calm. Taking out her pistol, she walked the way they came, seeing no resistance.

Back out onto the streets, she stayed low and in the shadows as she ran as fast as she could to find a Superintendent station. The best route to go was around the building and see what's on the other side. Sasha was quick on her feet, but she froze when she saw a bunch of Grunts and Jackals asleep in the garden.

And right behind the garden was an untouched Superintendent station.

Quickly switching to her Energy Sword in case things get hairy, Sasha took a deep breath as she whispered into the comms, "Gage, this is Sasha. I almost got a medkit, but you must not talk to me. I'm in a very hot zone."

"I hear ya," he whispered back, sounding weak. "Take care…"

She nodded as she very cautiously crouched, walking around the snoozing Covies. Since the city lights were already glowing, the Energy Sword's light had very little effect on the sleeping enemies. Her breath was still, afraid that a single breath will awaken them. Choosing her steps carefully, all she could hear was her heart pounding in her ears. However, her patience paid off as she finally made it to the station.

With a silent cheer, she grabbed two medkits and clipped them to her belt.

A Brute roared, scaring the living shit out of her. She ducked behind foliage, the sword down below where the border was.

"WAKE UP!"

All of the Grunts and Jackals yelped and scrambled to their feet.

"There are humans around! One killed Brutus!"

The little army squawked and gibbered in confusion and panic. Sasha stayed deadly still and quiet.

"Look for the humans!" the Brute roared, walking right next to the foliage where Sasha hid. "Show no mercy!"

"Right!" one of the Grunts barked as they scrambled down the rest of the pack around the corner to the block.

The Brute huffed as he took one step and suddenly, ZING!

Sasha took off like a rocket out of the garden, the Brute's head lobbed off its mighty shoulders. The body crashed in a muscular heap. She ran back into the building, running back towards Rookie's apartment.

Sadly, two Grunts and a Jackal were ahead of her, re-scouting the rooms in the building for the humans. Seeing one door closed, one of the Grunts stated, "In here!"

Rookie looked up at the sound and gasped. Covies were on the other side of the door. Even if he could, his injury prevented him from fight back. His right arm was numb and unusable, while his chest felt like it was on fire. He quickly prepared his body for the end. "This is it…"

Sasha was quick to make it on time. The closest Grunt got slashed by the sword, spooking the Jackal into shooting her. The bullet skimmed her left arm, but it wasn't a solid hit. She yelped in pain, but she ignored the pain as she drew her pistol with her wounded arm and shot the Jackal in the head. The third Grunt yelped and yelled, "Run away!"

Sasha exhaled as she took aim and popped a bullet right into its head.

Shakenly placed the pistol back into its holster, she knocked on the door, "Gage?"

"Sasha?" his voice was weak on the other side of the door.

She sighed with relief, "Thank God…" Opening the door and closing it behind her, she deactivated her sword as she slid to the floor in front of Rookie. "How are you feeling?"

"Better now…" he smiled weakly.

"Hold on, ok?" Taking one of the medkits, she unzipped it and injected him into his collar, making him grunt in pain. "Sorry. I've got two."

"Use it on yourself. You were shot, right?"

She looked at her left arm and shrugged, "Just a scratch. I'll be ok."

Suddenly, there was a voice in their helmets, "Rookie, Klicks, this is Buck. Do either of you copy?"

"Buck!" Sasha shouted.

"Klicks, where are you now?" Buck's hard voice emerged.

"We're in one of the apartment buildings on Fenway Street. The whole block is covered in Covy forces."

"We? Is Rookie with you?"

"Yes. He's been severely injured, shot in the chest with a Beam Rifle. He is stable, but unfit to fight."

"Roger that. We're almost done at the base. A Scorpion is headed your way. Hang tight."

"Copy that."

When Buck stopped talking, Sasha turned to Rookie and removed her helmet, revealing a smile, "We're almost home free."

"Good…now repair your arm."

"You need it more than me."

He huffed, "Think about yourself for once, Sasha! You've saved my life, now think of yours!"

"Calm down or you'll…" he grunted, the foam starting to break and blood began to seep through the cracks. "Break the foam…idiot Gage." Taking the second medkit from her belt, she did wince a little from the movement of her arm. Unzipping the kit, she injected the syringe near the foam site this time, making him growl in pain. "Sorry."

A very loud explosion could be heard outside, making Sasha quickly cover Rookie with her body. Quickly placing her helmet on her head, she quickly placed his own back on his head as well. "Stay down."

"Kinda easy with you on top of me…"

"Payback for earlier." She stood up and quickly brought a coffee table in front of them, not only concealing them, but barricading them in too.

Sasha kneeled down with her pistol in her hand, ready for anything. Right outside was a couple of voices, "Hey! Rookie! Klicks!"

"Mickey?"

"Are you guys here?"

"Dutch?! Guys! In here! The only apartment with the door closed!"

The door opened, revealing the two ODSTs. "Thank God, you two are ok."

Dutch asked as he moved the table away, "What happened?"

"I'll explain later," Sasha explained, "Just get Rookie out of here!"

Mickey walked over to Rookie's side and asked, "How are you feeling, Rookie?"

"I've had better days, but I'd be dead if it wasn't for Klicks."

Dutch smirked, "Ooh, is that so?~"

"Shut up, you big ass gorilla," Sasha growled defensively.

Mickey smiled, "Don't worry, we'll get you guys out of here."

The shuttle landed in the hanger bay of the UNSC Say My Name. The ODSTs climbed out, Dutch and Sasha carefully helping Rookie out of the shuttle. "Nice and easy now."

"Klicks, I have a question," Dutch stated.

She grunted, "Yeah?"

"Did you destroy that glass bridge?"

"Yeah that was me."

He laughed, "Damn that was clever."

"It was either that or have a Brute kill me and Rookie."

The heavy-specialist trooper nodded, "Well, you did good, kid."

"Surprised that a woman can kick ass?"

He laughed, "Nope, not after see what Dare could do."

"Damnit…"

A special field medic, Erin Brookes walked forward, "Oh boy. Come on, bring him in."

"Her…too…" Rookie was starting to slip into unconsciousness. "Shot…in the arm."

Dutch nodded, "Ok, both of you. Follow Ms. Brookes to the medical bay."

"Doesn't she specialize in Spartan health, though?" I asked.

Dutch shrugged, "Better have her with us than an intern out of med school in my opinion."

"Fair enough."

"To answer your question, Sasha, yes, I do specialize in Spartan health, but I was assigned to come here for your mission."

"Oh, well, thank you. I deeply appreciate it."

Leading the three into the medical ward, Erin pointed to the bed, "Place him on the bed there."

Sasha was about to help, but Dutch stated, "I got this. You've got a bad arm right now."

"Ok…"

Dutch picked up Rookie bridal style and placed him on the bed. "Listen to the doctor, ok?" He turned to Sasha, "You too. We need both of you back with us as soon as possible."

"Ok, Dutch."

He walked out of the medical ward, leaving them with the doctor. "Ok, Rookie, I'll start with you first. Sasha, one of the nurses will work on your arm."

"Ok, sounds good."

Rookie reached out and grabbed Sasha's shoulder, "Sasha?"

"Yeah, Gage?"

"That kiss, never happened."

She smirked, "What kiss?"

He smiled with a chuckle, leaning back against the bed, getting wheeled away to the operating room.

Rule of Love:

Kiss anywhere else=Be Careful

April 2015

A/N: Erin Brookes is not my OC. She belongs to Omen657.


End file.
